polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
El Kadsreball
El Kadsreball is a island countryball located in Pacific Ocean near North America. Like his brothers (except Vicnoraball), he is the part of the Anglosphere and NATO. He has two states and two territories. El Kadsreball was born on March 29, 1989 (though El Kadsre Day is in August 27 not for long), so his astrological sign is Aries. History Pre-Colonization Before any kind of contact of Japanese and European civilizations, his clay was originally owned by 7ball. Here, they learned the love and the care of all animals and plants that live there. It is said they got here during the glacial period and some of them left their group behind to form a great and long-lasting kingdom. Colonzation The status quo was defied in the 1800s when the Japanese came to his clay and then settle there. New Japanball then gained independence from Japanball in 1834. As New Japanball After its independence, New Japanball turns itself into the more Westernized and modernized state. Sometime in the 1860s, New Japanball starts trading with European countryballs. Great War In 1914, as New Japanball renamed itself to Sentanese Empireball because he is building a empire and strengthening his army and navy, the great war broke out. Their army fought with the Aussies and the Kiwis against the Turks while the rest fought with the Japs, the Brits and the French against the Germans. After the war ended in 1918, Sentanese Empire became the member of the League of Nations. As Republic of El Kadsre In 1940, a year after WWII broke out, The K.S.R. was formed on the north-eastern side of the Sentanese Empireball's clay. It was not long until ten years later, where they invaded most of Sentanball's clay and some of Vicnoran Kingdomball's clay and renaming himself to Republic of El Kadsreball. Divided El Kadsre In 1958, Many countryballs immigrated to his clay, which makes El Kadsreball so angry, he eventually exploded into three pieces. Its remaining government occupied in East El Kadsreball, while the Brits occupied West El Kadsreball and the Soviets occupied North El Kadsreball (although it didn't last long until 1961, when North El Kadsreball got rid of communism and made itself a republic.). In 1968, West El Kadsreball invaded East El Kadsreball's clay after being too racist to immigrants and abusing its power. As Vlokozu Union In November 11, 1969, Michael Vlokozu took over El Kadsre's, Mahri's and Sentan's clays and the Vlokozu Unionball was born. Bionicle and Technic were invented during this period. It was not long until 1971, where he sends his astronauts to Marsball, which technically ended the Space Race. In 1977, Vlokozu Union conquered Vicnoran Kingdomball's clay, marking the end of Vicnoran monarchy, for a while... In response of his illegal occupation of Vicnoran Kingdomball's clay, Vlokozu Unionball was kicked out of NATOball, which led him to create Pacific Pactball, the rival of both NATOball and Warsaw Pactball. In 1982, Vlokozu Unionball helped UKball reclaimed Falklandsball's clay back from Argentinaball, which resulted in victory. In 1989, Vlokozu was badly shot by Hukinaball's son in Japanball's clay. As the result, his Pacific Pactball members started to leave and its states declared independance, and Vlokozu Unionball ultimately collapsed. Modern-day El Kadsre El Kadsreball was born after Vlokozu Unionball collapsed. He once behaved more lightly than his old self, but he then pulled himself back together when terrorists took over Sentanball's clay. In 2002, El Kadsreball joined forces with Mahriball and the exiled Sentanball and invaded Fusaball to claim Sentanball's clay back to him from Gyönyörű Földünkball. In 2008, his stock market crashed while Toshi, who got kicked by El Kadsreball's forces in 2011, is still in power. In 2013, the earthquake strucked the south-eastern chunk of his clay, and partially destroying Capulcoball, which makes 2013 a bad year for him. Category:El Kadsreball